phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alfa9delta
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:RRabbit42 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:03, December 27, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Olá! Oi Alfa9delta. Sou o TheMatheusoares. Se lembra de mim? A gente se conheceu no chat daqui uma vez! Então, que tal a gente se encontrar mais vezes pra gente conversar?﻿ Qualquer, coisa, você também pode visitar o chat da Wiki de Phineas e Ferb do Brasil. Lá tem mais usuários também. Eu espero que aceite meu convite. Abraços. TheMatheusoares 04:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Claro que quero conversar mais vezes! Se voce tiver Twitter podemos conversar por lá, o meu é @VPaschoalS Valeu ;) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 How did you twitter some famous? You Twiiter with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Can you learn me how to Twitter the Disney CEO, Robert Iger. Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012